happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Matching Mayhem!
Happy Tree Friends: Matching Mayhem! 'is a fan game for the iOS and Android. It is a match-three game similar to ''Bejeweled, but has additional features. Gameplay The gameplay is simple. In the 5x5 box, there are several objects. To clear the objects, you have to create a match of three or more of the same object. This requires swapping the objects, which can be done by swiping your finger across the two objects that are adjacent to each other that you want to switch. Once a match is made, you'll earn points. But that's not all. Above the box, a character's head is present. That's the target tree friend. You see, the objective of the game is to kill a target tree friend in every level. Killing the target tree friend requires matching the objects, which are used as weapons to deal damage to the poor victim. Some weapons do more damage to certain tree friends. You can see how much health a target tree friend has by looking at his/her/its health bar. Emptying the health bar causes the tree friend to be killed, ending the level. After that, you will be scored by how many matches and combos you made. Your weapons (if you equipped any) are also upgraded according to how many uses they have. However, you have to consider the number of moves you can make, as you have limited move count. If you're running out of moves, the target tree friend will run away, causing you to lose the level. However, some of the target tree friends are more than happy to try to keep you from using the weapons so that you'll run out of moves quickly. The hostile ones can either block some tiles, freeze some weapons, or switch some of the weapons into dolls based on the target tree friend. After you kill a tree friend for the first time, he/she/it will drop a new weapon for you. Certain tree friends can end up mysteriously being revived and want to join you. The allied tree friend can then be used in-game much like the weapon objects (meaning they can also be upgraded by using them often), but they have their own special ability that can be triggered if you've made enough matches with that character. Before you can enter a level, you have to pay one Heart. When you first boot up the game, you start with five Hearts. Hearts are replenished over time, with one Heart newly added every 35 minutes. Despite the starting amount, you can actually carry as many Hearts as you like. Aside from waiting, you can also obtain Hearts at the in-game shop, which accepts only Crystals for currency. One more thing before actually entering the level, you can also use power-ups by paying in some Coins. Speaking of currency, there are two kinds: Coins and Crystals. The former can be obtained by beating levels or as a prize during certain events, while the latter can only be obtained from certain levels/events or by purchasing them in the in-game shop using real money. Coins are used to pay for power-ups, while Crystals are the main currency for the in-game shop, where you can exchange them for either extra Hearts or Coins. Characters '''NOTICE: You can add your fan characters here! Make sure you don't forget to add the object dropped from him/her (unless he/she is recruitable)! These characters are sorted by level/event order. Items in brackets are weapons you gained from that character. Only recruitable characters don't drop weapons, as they function similarly to the latter. In case of recruitable characters, you can only bring one per level. Regular These characters appear in the regular levels. Characters marked by (*) are recruitable. #Cuddles (Poisonous Carrot) #Giggles (Rose's Thorns) #Toothy (Easter Egg) #Lumpy (Bear Trap) #Petunia (Shark Tooth) #Handy (TNT Box) #Sniffles (Rocket) #Pop (Grill) #Cub (Acid Bubble) #Flippy* #Flaky (Small Ball) #Nutty (Yo-yo) #Lifty (Piece of Concrete) #Shifty (Meat Grinder) #Mole (Baseball Bat) #Disco Bear (Scissors) #Russell (Anchor) #Mime (Iron Ball) #Lammy (Cup of Boiling Tea) #Mr. Pickels* #Trippy (Stone) #Boris (Killer Gecko) #Superspeed (Rake) #O'Clock (Flamethrower) #Kaleidoscope (Corrosive Liquid) #Braze (Wheel) #Shivers (Crowbar) #Peppery (TV) #Shuffles (Disc) #Wolfy* #Clumsy (Piece of Wood) #Rip (Punching Glove) #Torn (Knife) #Howdy (Rope) #Puffy (Feather) # Zappy* # Fungus (Six-Ring Pack) # Ribbons (Large Knife) # Rosy (Scythe) # Cheeks (Piano Wire) # Bonecrusher (Huge Rock) # Pia (Bowie Knife) # Hippy (Beehive) # Pierce (Punching Bag) # Poachy* # Bubbles (Ants) # Sir Gron (Bomb) # Robo Star (Paper Airplane) # Britton (Axe) # Pranky (Bottle of Acid) # Crafty (Comb) # Jussy (Fireworks) # Elliott (Spring) # Nippy (Tornado) # Buddy (Light Bulb) # Muddles (Shark) # Felin (Bottle of Poison) # Cheesy (Cheese Wheel) # Ava (Scalpel) # Devious* # Aqua (The Cursed Idol) # Spite (Lit Match) # Fuzzy (Car) # Fireball (Eggbeater) # Rocky (Heavy Doll) # Lessy (Sewing Machine) # Lumpoo (Deep Fryer) # Spoke (Ice Cream Cone) # Raky (Toy Car) # Guddles (Tranquilizer Dart) # Cloudy (Guillotine) # Snowy (Giant Snowball) # Minty (Ice Shard) # Rotty (Barbed Wire) # Savaughn* # Gutsy (Skateboard) # Spot (Orca) # Waddles (Straw) # Lurky (Gem) # Moldy (Lumber) # Mia (Hammer) # Hoppy (Toy Train) # Lemy (Shuriken) # Ziggles (Spikes) # Sapphire (Steel Spike) # Xinx (Gold Bar) # Jumpers (Mini-Nuke) # Shivers (Scrap Metal) # Lamana (Scalding Coffee) # Lab Rat* # Fuddles (Paper) # Bulky (Steel Rod) # Grunts (Frozen Pie) # Sporty (Boulder) # Grafitiy (Bull's Horn) # Minttles (Breath Mint) # Baby Face Quito (Spiky Ball) # Snowie (Wooden Signpost) # Hatchy (Hay) # Cavity (Vacuum Cleaner) # Elizabeth (Screwdriver) # Melody Melancholy (Chinese Cleaver) # Trixie (Wand) # Wooly (Water Gun) # Duddles* # Fruity (Guard Dog) # Mimi (Bull) # Fatty (Treadmill) # Freezy (Ice Cream Truck) # Hawkeye (Thunder Cloud) # Licky (Popsicle) # Thirsty (Gallon of Oil) # Lazy (Asteroid) # RayTube (Tree Branch) # Chips (Girder) Extra These characters are only present in the "Extra" mode, where instead of being restricted by move limit, you're given a time limit to kill the target tree friends. #Lime (Propeller Blade) #Blindy (Drill) #Batsy (Killer Bat) #Swëder (Glass Shards) #Bizzare (Safety Pin) #Scarfy (Whip) #Flaze (Iron Glove) #Flicky (Iron Thorn) #Dandy (Meteorite) #Toothfles (Rotten Egg) #Cross (Robot) #Movy (Mud Ball) #Dazzle (Electric Shaver) Special These characters only show up in limited-time events, meaning their levels can be missed if you play the game at a later time past the event's time limit. Even if you've managed to be able to access the event, the level will still be removed after the event is over. All of the characters listed below are recruitable. Recruited characters from this category will not be gone even after past the event date. The only exception is Zombie Lifty, who always appears during weekends and can be challenged once a day, as well as the fact that your only objective there is collecting Coins as much as possible instead of killing him. The bracket format contains the following: (, ) #Splendid ("Super Start" event, Bricks) - start: February 19, 2015 - end: March 31, 2015 #Zombie Lifty ("Wealthy Weekend" event) - only during weekends Default weapons When you first boot up the game, the following objects act as placeholders, considering that you obviously have less than four equippable weapons at the beginning. *Stick *Killer Kitten *Poisonous Frog *Killer Turtle Obstacles *'Blocked tile:' The tile cannot be filled with any weapons unless the block is destroyed. You can destroy the blocks by creating a match right next to them. *'Frozen weapon:' Weapons affected by this status cannot be moved, not even after the weapons below it are removed. To unfreeze them, you have to create a match involving the frozen weapon. *'Happy Tree Doll:' Usually caused by certain target tree friends, this kind of obstacle behaves exactly like normal weapons, but they are usually very weak, dealing little damage. In-game shop Power-ups shop This shop is accessible only when you're about to start a level. Coins are used here as this shop's currency. Note that the power-ups only affect a single level. You have to purchase again if you want to use power-ups in another level. *'DNA Sample:' Makes your ally tree friend (if you bring him/her to a level) instantly activate his/her ability. (4,000 Coins) *'Eradicator: '''Removes one type of weapon in the play field, making you easier to create combos or better matches. ''(18,000 Coins) *'Pile of Dust:' Doubles the damage output. (6,000 Coins) Main shop Here, you can exchange your Crystals for Hearts or Coins. You can also buy Crystals here (using real money). *2 Hearts: 2 Crystals *9 Hearts: 9 Crystals *1,500 Coins: 2 Crystals *5,000 Coins: 7 Crystals Crystal shop Use real money to purchase Crystals. *1 Crystal: $0.99 *4 Crystals: $3.99 *24 Crystals: $23.99 Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images